Siblings
by Jasmine Dragon
Summary: Siblings were an important part of their lives... Zutara


**Disclaimer: Don't own. Please read the author's note at the end!**

He rocked himself to sleep every night, after a fresh dosage of lies from his sister.

His mind recoiled in horror at the monster his sister was. 

"Azula always lies… Azula always lies…"

X.X.X.

He tugged at her braid.

She tossed a snow ball at him.

Their parents watched from a distance. They were a happy family, oblivious thus far at the horrors of the war that would one day tear them apart.

X.X.X.

There was an eerie stillness in the air as the Fire Nation's Prince woke with a start; one thought in his mind.

"Where is she?" He had never spoken to his father with such ferocity before.

He did not get an answer.

From that point on, his sister dominated his life, and it was hell. 

X.X.X.

The winds were icy cold the day a blue-eyed girl woke up, and rubbing her eyes walked up to her brother asking where her mother was. 

She had horrible nightmares the night before, about fire, and death, and destruction.

She wanted her mother to hug her and tell her it would all be alright.

She dropped the clumsily made rag-doll she clutched on to when she saw who her brother was bent over.

She sobbed in her his arms as he wiped away her tears, and reminded himself to be strong, like the warrior he would grow up to be.

Like the warriors who would pay for tearing apart his family

X.X.X.

He kneeled before his father, begging for mercy.

The cruel words bit into his soul, tearing him apart, even before the fire came.

He was taught a permanent lesson, on his _face_.

His sister watched in the audience, a triumphant, gleeful smile on her face, that did not suite her beautiful features; she looked like a maniac as she nearly stopped herself from laughing out loud with joy.

He was never going to be part of her life again.

X.X.X.

When she left to travel the world with the avatar, he refused to leave her side, arm around her shoulder, to make sure nothing would happen to her.

He was her protector as her naïve innocence, idealism and curiosity got the better of her.

She was the only family he had left. He was not going to lose her.

X.X.X. 

She laughed herself to sleep the night she convinced him to switch sides.

Her brother made it so easy, she did not even hide the sadistic pleasure she got in twisting his emotions, controlling his thoughts and actions and then sitting back to watch him get himself into a mess.

"You will have father's love back."

As if he ever had it to begin with.

X.X.X.

His rage stirred up a storm the first time he marched into their camp, asking for forgiveness. Who did he think he was? He had hurt them, hunted them, and he knew he did _something_ when he was alone in that cave with his sister.

And yet, he gave in when Katara asked her small broken family to give him another chance.

None the less, he was going to be keeping an eye on him. And if he did anything, _anything _at all, his sword would find Zuko's heart.

X.X.X.

She swore under her breath as her brother's new company made him harder and harder to kill.

Why didn't she just do it when she had the chance?

He was a disgrace to her family, and one day, his throat would be slit at her hands.

She could barely wait. 

X.X.X.

He was there as his sister became the first water bender to be Fire Lady ever, and gave her husband his approval and acceptance.

He could see joy dancing in his golden eyes as her brother finally approved, and that joy turned to horror as Sokka described all that would happen if he was ever to hurt her.

Of course, _nobody _was good enough for his sister, but if he made her happy…

X.X.X.

She watched with jealousy, her hands bound behind her back, as her brother became the Fire Lord.

She watched his eyes soften at her pitiful condition.

She sneered. Even as Fire Lord, Zuko was weak as always. He was not worthy of his crown.

X.X.X.

He held the first Blue eyed fire bender in his arms.

"I'm your uncle Sokka, and I can tell you're going to be a great warrior just like me." He smiled.

The baby clutched his hair in his little fist and pulled, laughing at his funny uncle.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

X.X.X.

He walked silently to her metal room, a sense of nostalgia washing over him.

"Azula?" He asked cautiously.

His sister was a mess. Her hair was undone, and he could sense a glint of madness in her eyes. 

Captivity did not suit her.

He could see what she was doing. An arc with her left arm; an arc with her right, and before he knew it, there was lightning aimed for his face. 

But as soon as it left her fingertips, it hit the metal bars of the prison which caged her.

And as the room was filled with electricity, the former fire bending prodigy was killed by her own skill.

**A/N: Whew. Glad that's over with. I did this for the "Siblings" challenge in the Zutara100. Hope you liked it**

**Jasmine**


End file.
